


Chasing Serenity

by halfbloodslytherin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodslytherin/pseuds/halfbloodslytherin
Summary: 18 year old Hiccup Haddock has had it with his sleepy little nowhere town, with his alcoholic father, bully of an older cousin, and utter isolation at school. Recently graduated, can he find happiness before his demons overcome him?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 17





	Chasing Serenity

18 year old Hadley, "Hiccup" Haddock was tired, no, scratch that he was absolutely exhausted, not that it was anyone's fault but his own. "Actually," he thought bitterly to himself as he threw himself out of bed, "This is all My dad's fault." Stoick Haddock had appeared in the house last night a bit like a bull in a china shop, albeit a very drunk, very angry one. Hiccup had scarcely had time to blink, let alone move before his father had knocked him to the floor with a blow to the face. Grimmincing at the memory, and the fresh purple bruise on his face Hiccup pulled on a pair of battered jeans, making sure to slide them over his prosthetic leg. A result of the crash that claimed his mother, and any semblance of the good man his Father had once been Hiccup had come to terms with the accident now, and had resolved to get himself out of the small town of Berk he'd been trapped in his whole life. As he made his way down the stairs from his room to the garage where his most prized possession was carefully kept. Gleaming in the low light of the early morning, the Black Dodge Ram pickup had been lovingly restored by the teen after he found the battered wreck in the woods behind his house. Climbing up in the cab of the truck and cranking over the old small block v8. Backing the extended cab truck out the garage and down the gravel drive, Hadley smiled grimly and lit a cigarette, the first of many for the day, he was sure. He and his fellow escapee had planned this meticulously, but he knew from experience that even the best laid plans, as his Godfather, and only real family he had left at this point, Gordon "Gobber" Belcher always said," Tha' bes' laid plans, laddie, 'ave a 'abit, of going every way, except 'ow 'ey was suppose' to." After a few minutes on the road, another half a cigarette, and too much thinking for his own good, Hiccup pulled to the first of his two stops for this part of the day. A fine red brick 2 story in a nice part of town, Hiccup didn't have to wait long before a lithe shape emerged from the shadows and threw a bag in the rear seat before climbing on the bench seat next to him. Blonde, blue eyed, and very outspoken, Astrid Hofferson was the last person anyone would expect to see riding in the former mayor's only son’s truck, let alone running away with him. But appearances can be deceiving, friends since kindergarten, the two had been inseparable ever since, and both had been ecstatic at prom. Well, that is, before Hiccup's cousin had to go and make an idiot of himself and get the event shut down after showing up with 2 kegs of vodka, fireworks, and a live yak. Astrid shot him a disapproving look as he paused to ash his cigarette on the open vent window, "Still on those huh? Y'know they'll kill you right'? Stubbing the burning end out and dropping it to the pocket of his hoodie he turned back to her and smiled," Yep, I'm aware Milady, but they’re a nice distraction if nothing else, bad as they are for me they take my mind off everything with my dad.” he murmured and then leaned across and kissed her softly for a minute after pulling the truck into the backlot of an old building on the outskirts of town, a sign in the window proclaiming it to be "The Forge." G. Belcher, proprietor. Hiccup got out of the truck and headed to the rear door of the shop. After a minute, he was able to retrieve the stash of money, I.D’s and food the pair had been hiding away for a while. Getting it, and getting back into the truck Hiccup turned the motor over, swung around to look at Astrid and, smiling gently, said,"Here's to the rest of our lives, together." She leaned over, and whispered in his ear, "Well let's go then dragon-boy." Pointing the truck towards the southwest, down and away from their prison of a hometown. The couple grinned, each thinking about what awaited them over the horizon. After about an hour on the road the two teens heard a banging noise coming from the back of the pickup, pulling over, Astrid, who had spelled hiccup at the wheel for the last hundred miles, jumped out and walked around back. Dropping the tailgate she gave a surprised yell and stumbled back as a short, stocky blond figure clambered out and stretched. “Ah lass, Yeh didnae think ye woulda’ been able to leave ol’ Gobber er’ wi’out ‘is nephew now did yer?” Smiling at the astonished teen, Gordon belcher ambled up to the passenger side, opened the rear door and clambered up in the old pickup. Turning to his godson and unofficial nephew Gobber smiled and said,” there’s an ol’ piece of property up ‘ere called dragons edge I use as a bolt hole when I needed a break, I think you two will find it useful, turning around Gobber looked at Astrid and yelled,” an take care o’ me nephew now lass.” Signaling that she would, the girl smiled sadly as Gobber graced himself out of the truck, and got back in the rear cargo area, as the teens pulled up the road to a little used dirt road where they could see a sign that read, “ Dragons edge” T Fury and H Haddock, owners Stopping the truck Hiccup got out and looked around, seeing a calm clearing deep in green pine Forrest, a lake, and cabin for the two of them. Beckoning Astrid forward, he turned to her and Gobber and said, a massive smile on his face,” guys, welcome home.”


End file.
